When Love Isn't Enough
by Takerslove
Summary: Dr. Mark Calaway is a new doctor in town. He began to fall one of the nurses Kara. But his college sweetheart Jennifer comes back into the picture. Can Mark give Jennifer a second chance? Or will me take the chance on his new love Kara?


"Calaway? What group of doctors is he in?" Kara asked the other nurses as they all listen to report.

"He is a new doctor in his family practice" Dave, the charge nurse, said as they continued to write things down. Dave and Kara where close friends nothing out of the normal. The two of them would watch out for each other in this blood-sucking world of medicine.

The shift continued to go on, as doctor after doctor would be coming on the floor checking their patients and moving on with orders. "Who has 473 tonight?" one doctor said to the sectary.

"Oh that would be Kara… let me get her for you." she said and quickly Kara was at the desk. Kara had her red hair pulled back into a pony tail and very little make up on.

"You have the patient in 473?" Dr Calaway asked as he took notice of the young nurse.

"Yes, and you are?" She smiles softly.

"Dr. Calaway" He said and put out his hand. She shook it to notice a nice firm grip. She smiled to him as he began to explain a few things to her. She began to notice all his features. He was not like any doctor with tattoos showing with out a care, a tender side to show to the staff, and really caring on a patient's care. "Kara, right?"

"Yes" she said sort of shyly.

"I am going to order a few things for him tonight… make sure he takes all the medications for the OR tomorrow."

"Sure" She said to him as she began to make a note on the patient. He looked back at Kara once more before he began to walk to the desk.

"Dave, how about a smoke?" He asked him and Dave took the offer and was quickly off the floor. "So, how long was Kara with your group?"

"Not long" Dave said as he lit up his cigarette and shook his head as he looked at Mark.

"Single?" He asked

"Well yeah, Mark… she is a fresh one too" He began to laugh. "Why all the questions about Kara? Where is what's her face?"

"With another what's his face" He laughed "Look I got to go make more rounds… maybe I'll be up later." He said and walked back in with a bit of a smile on his face.

Mark being a new guy and everything didn't know many people, but Kara stood out in his mind. He knew she was a beautiful little thing with a small figure, red hair and stunning blue eyes. But that isn't what drew him near her… it was everything else about her. He finished his rounds a little early and went back on to the floor to see Kara once more before he left, but got stopped by another doctor in a mindless conversation. Mark kept looking around for Kara only getting a glance here and there of her.

Kara walked up to Dave who was at a bedside charting area. "I don't get why Dr. Calaway is here?" she said to him

"Maybe he forgot something"

"Forgot something for 20 minutes?"

"People forget for a long time."

"I am ready for dinner… want to go?"

"Yeah sure" He said "give me a minute."

Mark walked around the corner to see Dave giving Kara a hug as it looked like she was down in the glums. Mark was a tall man almost 7 feet tall with a nice muscle built from all the wrestling he did to pay his way through medical school. He was a divorce twice and now recently throwing him self into the medical field 100%. Mark had close cropped red hair and goatee. He also had the sea green colored eyes. Mark watched as Dave and Kara chatted with one another. Kara walked away right pass Mark as he made him self look busy waiting for Dave to walk pass him. He took a deep breath of her perfume as she passed. Mark couldn't hold him self back he walked over to Dave sitting in the charting area.

"Hey" Mark said and smiled at him. "you want some dinner?"

"Hello Dr. Calaway, I am going to go with Kara for dinner, but I am sure she wouldn't mind you joining us."

"Sounds like a good plan" Mark smiled at himself for a little and then look at Dave wanting to ask. "Is she having a ruff night?"

"Just personal issue" he said not wanting to tell Kara's life to Mark. "Why not head down I should be down in a few minutes"

"Good idea" Mark said and went on his way. Dave looked up to see no one standing there and he smiles oh Mark was up to no good.

Kara sat at the table slowly eating her salad as she seen Dr. Calaway walk into the cafeteria. She watched his movement as she tried to focus more on her book them him, but she had to know first he is on the floor after hours and now at the cafeteria. He grab a hamburger and some fries and walked over to Kara.

"Is this chair taken?" He asked her

She looked up at him almost in a study way "No, Dr. Calaway" She said softly as he took the seat right across from her. She continued on with her book as he then red the title.

"Love Story?" Mark interrupted her "I think I have that book"

"It is a very good book. You might enjoy it being in the medical field." She smiles and place the book down knowing that Dr. Calaway was going to talk all the way through lunch.

"I might have to look in it in my free time" he chuckled a little and took a bite of his food.

"Sounds like you don't have much free time Dr. Calaway"

"I have some" He smiled at her "please call me Mark in private"

"Yes, Dr. I mean Mark" She smiled a little and waved over Dave.

"Hey Kara, Hello Mark" Dave said and sat next to Kara. Kara took notice that Dave and Mark where already on first name bases. "Oh Kara you didn't bring that book filled with fairy tale romance did you?" Dave beganing to bust her chops.

"I am almost finish with the 'garbage.' Maybe if you believed for one second then maybe you could find that woman that sweeps you off your feet"

Dave started to laugh "Please someone to wow me... will have to be one tough chick"

Kara moved her book from the table to the chair next to her as she looked at Mark and Dave with a soft smiles "Well, I will still hold out my hope."

Dave took a bite of his dinner "mmm hmm" he said and kept his mouth closed.

Mark kept quite and watched what the two of them where saying and seeing what he could get out of who Kara was. The three finally began to laugh and talk about tv and movies. Kara's cheeks turning red all the times that she would honestly laugh at the two of them.

"Well, I must go smoke before I go back up, or I will be killing someone" Dave laughed and got up to throw out his things.

"Is it nice out?" Kara asked him

"Yes, its not bad and I am sure you can see the stars tonight"

"I will join you" she smiled and began to clean up and say goodbye to Mark. The two of them left for the smoking room. Mark noticed that Kara forgot her book on the chair. He picked it up and smiled as he took out pen and paper and thought this is good as he wrote a note and place it in the book. He then took it back up to the nursing floor to leave it for her.

"So, why was Mark eating with us tonight?" Kara finally asked Dave.

"I don't know. He asked me about eating dinner and I told him I was going down with you he sort of joined along"

"Hmmm," Kara said and bumped into Dave "sounds like there is a little more you are hiding"

"No" he giggled "honestly you just need to really relax and have fun" he paused "You are young and need to still learn about you!" he took out a cigarette and began to lite it up.

"I guess your right" she smiled and the two began to chat about the normal drama at work and home.

"Are you still with Nate?" Dave finally asked

"Um, I am not sure... have to talk to him if I am his girl this week" She smiled and sighed a bit "I just don't think he is right for me. I trust him, but he is hanging out with so many women now. You know my shift here are not helping that I don't see him. I am sure it is nothing."

Dave took a long drag on his cigarette "I don't know the man, but from his busy scheduled with his 'friends' I am thinking it is more then just 'friends,' hun"

"Yea" Kara looked up at the starry sky and just sighed. The two of them made there way back to the floor to continue on the way of the night.

"Kara, someone left your this book" the sectary said as she handed her book back to her

"Oh thank you" She said and smiled making a note that she had to thank Mark the next time she seen him. She place the book in her bag and continued on her way.

The night was coming to the end which was good since Kara was ready for some hot tea, a book, and then some sleep. She walked out from giving report and gathered up her things and was ready to go. She said he goodbyes excited that she was off tomorrow and wanted to go have fun.

"Dave!" She called to him as she walked down the the hall "You want to do something tomorrow night?"

"Sorry, I took an extra shift in the ER. It will help since Judy isn't working right now"

"Its cool. I can totally understand that!" She said with a smile as the two of them chatted and walked out to their cars. Kara sat in her car for a while just waiting as she did till the line of traffic leaving the hospital. She picked up her cell phone and called Nate.

"Hello" a sleep Nate answered the phone at midnight.

"Hey" Kara said with a smile hearing his voice

"What are you doing up so late?" He asked and she shook her head a little with a face

"I work second shift remember" She giggled "I won't keep you up long" she sat in quite for a little wanting to hear something in the background.

"Okay" he said softly "what's going on?"

"Well, tomorrow I am off...Do you want to get together?" She asked

Nate was silence for a while and then answered "Well, I am not sure what I am doing tomorrow yet. So, I will call you in the morning" He said.

"Okay, well, sleep well good night" She said and forced a smile as she was meet with the click on the other line. She looked down at her phone Nate already hung up. She was a bit sad, and yet upset too.

She finally sat her book on the bedside stand. She changed into short and tank top set. She sat in bed and drank the tea slowly since it was still hot. She pulled out her book and opened it where her marker was. A piece of paper fell out. Kara picked it up and began to read.

"I figured you might need your book tonight. There is still princes out in this world of darkness. Never let your dreams die. Sincerely Mark 555-555-5555"

Kara smiled at her self. At least she knew he had dreams. She was surprised that he left his number. She thought of him for a bit as she settled her self into bed. She placed the note on her bed stand and then began to relax in her book.

The morning came quickly as Kara rolled over and moan placing a pillow over her head knowing that she should get up and not waste the day. She sighed and got up and began to make the bed and get her self together.

Nate rolled over and slide out of bed as he made his way to the bathroom pulling out his phone and looking at his phone. He did speak to Kara last night, he was hoping it was just a dream. He sighed and placed his head on the wall as he continue to relief himself. Now he had to get some good excuse to not be with her tonight. He wished she sort of just moved on, but he guess it was his fault too. He didn't want to let her go after all she was a good friend he can always get some money from. He got back into bed pulling the covers over himself and also exposing the woman he was sleeping with last night.

Kara finished her juice and turned on the news in the living room so that she could run 3 miles on the treadmill before anything else got in the way. This was the time she enjoyed to her self the most and gave her time to think about what the day could bring. She was thinking about maybe some dinner and a movie tonight with Nate would be nice. She has not spent time with him for a while and could use some cheering up. She was excited tonight could be a great night.

Mark was doing his rounds in the hospital and enjoyed talking to the staff as he went along. He looked up from his paper and see Dave walking down the hall.

"Hey Dave" Mark waved at him

"Hello Dr. Calaway" He said with a smile "how are you doing today?"

"Doing well. So, how about the three of us get dinner again tonight?"

"Kara isn't on tonight, but we can meet up if you like" Dave said and he could tell that Mark really wanted to see Kara. Dave began to think quick on his feet "Hey how about this. Tomorrow night we are all on again and should be able to have dinner together"

"Sounds like a good plan" He smiled "I'll treat and make sure it is something sweet!"

Afternoon was setting in and and Nate still didn't call Kara. She was getting a bit depressed wondering if he was even going to call. Kara finally just called him back.

"Hello?" Nate answered as he gently brushed the hair away from a young girl's face.

"Hey Nate. I was thinking that you and me could go out tonight for some dinner and a movie"

"Oh um" Nate stumbled around with words "I can't Kara. I am really busy"

"But Nate I have not seen you in weeks, and it would be nice to see my boyfriend every so often" Kara was trying to plead with him to come out. He already knew she would pay for everything.

"Kara I have to be honest with you" Nate said in a clam voice. Kara's heart was racing in her chest. "I am not sure if this is going to work out with us. With my busy schedule and your busy schedule. We are just not meshing. I am just going to say what I have been wanting to say for a while. Lets just be friends right now and see how it goes"

"Um, okay" Kara said a bit confused how someone who is unemployed and living in the basement of his parents' house had such a busy life. "So, what is her name?"

"Kara please don't start that again. Look take as much time as you need to get your life in order and when your ready to be serious call me" Nate said and hung up the phone.

"Your so sweet Nate" the girl said as she leaned up and kissed him softly.

Kara sat in shock a little and then called the only person she knew that would make things better. "Dave, you would not believe this!" Kara almost screamed over the phone as she started to tell Dave everything about what Nate had to say.

"Kara that was the best thing that could of happen to you. He is a piece of trash."

"Yeah I get that, but at the same point I really liked him"

Dave sighed and walked over to Mark who was still finishing up his work "Hey, there are other fish in the sea Kara" Mark's ear turned up towards Dave as he made sure to stand enough away from people, but close enough to him.

"Yes, I am sure" she sighed "But now I am a day off with nothing to do"

"Well, I am sure you can find something to do on your day off. Look I got to go, but if I get out early I will call you and we will go out for drinks."

"Okay Dave. Thanks for listening" Kara said with a semi smile on her face.

Mark jumped right over to Dave as he was almost wanting the low down on what just happened. "Everything okay?" Mark asked

"Yeah, Kara just had her trashy boyfriend dump her which was totally good since I have the feeling he has been cheating on her." Dave said with a smile to Mark.

"Wow I feel so sad for her. I wish I had her number I would go over to her house and cheer her up" Mark said as he leaned against the table as Dave smiled at him and began to get to know his new friend a bit more.

Kara ran up to her room and picked up the scrip paper from Mark. She smiled and began to flip the paper back and forth in her fingers. She was not sure what to do. She wanted to call him maybe reach out and talk to this new and handsome doctor. "He wouldn't write his number down for no reason right?" She spoke to her self. She slowly dialed the number on the phone and left it ring.

"Hello Dr. Calaway"

Kara was beginning to froze up but then finally got the words out "Hello Mark"

"Hey Kara" He said with a smile on his face and he gave Dave a thumbs up. "What is going on?"

"Um, nothing much... I-I" Kara was stumbling and Dave was sure of that when he looked at the face of Mark.

"Kara, are you busy tonight?" Mark asked with a smile

"Um, no" she smiled and her stomach began to get butterflies.

"I was thinking maybe some dinner and then see what happens from there."

Kara smiled as she bit her lip "I like that idea"

"Great!" Mark beamed on the other side of the phone and Dave smiled and they exchanged information. Mark smiled and slapped Dave's hand the two where obliviously excited.

Kara place the phone down and started to dance around the room excited. She place on some music and started to get ready. She wore a black skirt that went right to her thighs, and a tan tank top with a black lace top over it. She pulled her red hair back into a bun and had a few strains curled on the sides. She looked good as she danced in the mirror to the music.

Mark walked up to Kara's door as he smiled and knocked on the door. Kara opened it with a smile "Hey Mark, come on in" she said to him as she looked at him his blue polo shirt unbutton and a pair of slacks. Kara gave him the small tour of her house. Mark looked at Kara he could not believe her features. She looked like an angel to him.

"Very nice place" He smiled and Kara blushed a bit her nerves still showing.

"Thanks" She tucked hair behind her ear and looked at him "So, what's the plan for tonight? It looks like you didn't even get time to change."

"Yeah, I just was so excited to see you tonight." She giggled at him a little "I was thinking I make a mean shrimp fettucini alfredo."

"I am up for anything" She smile and Mark he motioned to the door. She grabbed her purse and a light coat and locked the door as she walked out first and then Mark behind her. She was not use to a gentleman allowing her to walk out the door first and then quickly catching up to open the car door.

The two of them made small talk as the radio play softly in the car. Mark watched Kara as she gently would brush her cheek or rub her hands against her skirt pulling it down a little which would make her lean over close to Mark sometimes brushing her arm against his.

"How was work today?" She smiled at him

"Ah, a normal normal day" He said to her and look back at the road. "I bet yours was better"

She giggled "Well a bit, I didn't have a set time to get up"

"Oh my god the joys of sleeping in." He laugh deep within his chest. " I have not slept in for the longest time."

"Then you must take a vacation. I mean after all all the college and all the time at the hospital. I am sure you are entitled to a few days off"

"Yes, I am sure in time I will take a break" He paused "Where would be your dream vacation?" He smiled and asked her.

Kara placed her hand on her lap and rubbed them gently as she tried to think of the best place. "I would think England or Japan"

"Both of them doesn't sound bad at all." He smiled "I been to both places. I enjoyed Japan for the art and England for the nature"

"Wow, your lucky" She paused "Where would your dream vacation be?"

He paused for a while and wanted to answer it honestly "Where ever the love of my life is" Mark smiled and waited to see what Kara would say. She smiled as the blush hit her cheeks once more. There was silence in the car for a while and then a song came on and Kara smiled to her self.

"Do you miss it?" She asked

"What do you mean by it?" He asked me a little confused

"Wrestling" She said in one word and of course Mark looked at her and just stared

"I guess I didn't have to hide that fact from you" he chuckled deep within his chest again. "Sometimes" He smiled as they pulled up to his house.

Kara was silence as she look in the view. The sun was just began to set behind this huge stone mansion. There was a fenced in yard with two dogs already running up to the gate to greet their master. There was a three car garage at the end of the driveway and then another set of garages on the side. Mark pulled into one of the garages which was neat everything in its place. He got out and walked over and held open Kara's door.

"Thank you" she smiled "I have to say from what I see... you have beautiful taste."

"Thanks" He said with a smile. "Just to warn you the dogs will love you to death." He said as he went to one of the side doors and open it as the dogs ran in all wanting to get pet by their owner and then ran over to Kara and smelled her legs. She giggled and reach down and allowed the dogs to smell her hands. She gently pet them as she looked at Mark and smiled. "I told you that they would love you! Luke, Jack and Sam come on lets go!" Mark called out to the dogs which ran back over towards him and then back out to the yard to play. He closed the door and walked over to Kara "Shall we?"

"Yes" She smiled beginning to feel conformable around him. He opened the door to his house and the two of them walked up the stairs to the second floor in the living room. Down the hallway on the left a little way was a huge kitchen that open to a dinning area. Mark placed his lap coat on the chair in the sitting bar as he started to make dinner. Kara walked around for a while looking at things. She picked up Mark's coat and place it on a hanger in the closet in the living room.

She leaned up against the counter "This place is impressive" She smiled as she placed her phone down on the counter and turned on her application for Pandora. She lowered the sound of the music softly "Its always better to cook with music" she giggled

"Your such a doll" He looked up and smiled at her. He noticed her more now then when they where at work. She was dancing in the kitchen trying to be conservative. She had a tone body and round breast. She had a tummy which he liked a girl that can eat and be okay with it. He smiled again to him self as he spun a sauce pan in his hand and on the stove. The water was boiling and dinner going at a good pace. A song came on and Mark walked right behind Kara and placed his arms around her waist and pulled her close to her.

The two of them giggled as Kara turned around in his arms and smiled at him. She placed her arms around his neck and hugged him as he picked her up and placed her on the counter top. He smiled at her and leaned in gently at first brushed her hair a little and whispered "You are so beautiful to me." He could feel her cheeks move up making a smile. He then look back at her eyes noticing they where closed. She was taking in deep breaths of Mark's sent. He slowly kissed her softly and gently her lips wet with the little of lip gloss she had on them.

The two of them sat at the dinning room table eating dinner. Mark was drinking a beer and Kara some water. She smiled as she sucked in one of the noodles and some sauce got on her nose. She gently wiped it off "You where not kidding this is great!"

Mark smiled "I told you I can cook this meal... now ask about another meal on the stove top...It's not going to be pretty"

Kara laughed "That is okay I enjoy cooking!" She smiled and took a drink of her water. The sun was began to set and the dogs where barking. "I think I am full" She smiled and looked down at her almost finished plate. She placed her hands in her lap and just smiled. "Shall I get the dogs?"

"In a little bit. They will want to be feed and if not ready they will just eat anything" Mark chuckled a bit and then reached over to rub her hands softly in her lap. She smiled and looked at him. The two continue to talk as Mark finished his meal and his beer.

Kara was at the sink cleaning dishes for the dishwasher as Mark got the dog's food ready. She kept looking at him. She would blush almost every time. She began to think if she was ready for something like this. It felt so right to her like she belong here with him, but maybe he already knew about Nate and just wanted to make her feel better.

"Kara watch out!" Mark called as the dogs ran into the house and into the kitchen to the three bowls on the floor. Kara jumped onto the counter and sat there swinging her feet and giggling

"You where not kidding. They would eat anything!" She giggled and watched the dog inhale their food.

"So, you want to watch a movie?" Mark asked as he reached over to her on the counter and he pulled her over the counter towards him and carried her over to the living room and placed her on the couch.

"Sure" She smiled and Mark picked out a movie. Mark sat next to her and pulled her close to him as he pulled a blanket on her. He knew it got cold once the sun went down. The two of them chatted and watched the movie. The dogs came in slowly. Sam was the last one to come in and figured she wanted to lay with Kara.

"Sam, your a bit big don't you think?" Mark tried to reason with the boarder collie that was now on the couch with them. Sam didn't seam to care she just pushed her way into a corner of the couch.

"Its okay Mark. She just wants to be around her master" Kara smiled and cuddled against Mark. The two watched the movie and Mark began to think. He could get use to having Kara around. She smelled so good and was lovable to everything.

The night went well as the two of them really did try to control their feelings that they where feeling for one another. Mark drove Kara home and wanted to make sure that this was going to be a great night that she wouldn't forget. Mark put the heater on low knowing that Kara had to be cold in her skirt.

"I really enjoyed tonight" Mark spoke softly as he could feel his heat pound in his chest a bit. "I would like to do this again... you and I"

Kara smiled "Yeah, I would like to go out again." Kara's phone vibrated as she looked down to see Dave text her. Dave wrote "how did it go with Mark?"

Kara smiled and looked over at Mark and then wrote back "One word... Wonderful!"

Mark walked around to Kara's door and opened it. He placed his heavy leather jacket over her shoulder as she got out. Kara smiled the jacket smelled like Mark. Mark walked her towards her door and the two stopped and looked at one another. "I will see you at work tomorrow" Mark began "I promised Dave I would buy some sweet dinner for the two of you"

"Sounds like a good plan" She giggled "I hope you will be joining Dave and I for dinner tomorrow"

"Of course" he smiled and wrapped his arms around Kara gently pulling her closer to him. She smiled and he leaned down and kissed her softly again running his hands against her cheek and slowly down her neck. She gently wrapped her arms around Mark's neck. The two parted and Kara beamed with a smile across her face and Mark leaned down and kiss her nose softly. "Sleep well" He whisper softly.

"I-I am sure I will. See you tomorrow" She smiled and handed him back his coat as she smiled and skipped into the house. Mark held his coat in his arms and smelled it as the perfume still lingered from Kara. He walked back to his car and headed home.

Dave leaned against the doors to the St. Mary Catherine's Hospital waiting for Kara. She finally pulled up and got out of the car and ran up to Dave with a big smile on her face. She hugged him tightly "I guess I don't have to say you are in a good mood!"

"Oh my god, I have been this way since last night. I had a great night sleep like I have not had in months. I woke up I worked out with out even a 'not today.' I just can't stop being happy!" She giggled as the two of them walked in.

Dave could tell she was glowing "That is great you deserve to be happy" he smiled and patted her shoulder as they walked into the break room and put their things away.

"How was the ER last night?" she asked

"A normal ER night" He smiled "I am just glad it wasn't dieing last night"

"Then lets make tonight as painless as possible." Kara said as she placed her stethoscope around her neck and leaned again the door as she swing out into the hall.

The night was going well as the doctors made their way in and out of patients rooms. The secretaries noticed that Mark was on the floor seeing patients. Kara was began to take notice that secretaries had all the dirt and all the gossip in the hospital. The secretaries are also the first ones to notice the hot doctors.

Kara stood at one of the room and began to chart outside of the room. She leaned up against the small desk hanging from the wall and began to chart. Mark came from behind her flipped the book closed and pulled her across the hall into the linen room.

"What are you doing?" Kara asked as she giggled. Mark placed he hand against the wall and gently leaned down and kissed her softly her lips still tasting sweetly from the lip gloss she had on. He gently slide his hand against her cheek and to her neck slowly. Mark slowly pulled away from Kara as they both took straggling breaths.

"I been waiting all day for that kiss" Mark said softly to her. Kara smiled and blushed as she bowed her head a little.

"I can't lie I been thinking the same" She covered her lip almost like she should of kept the thought to her self.

"Kara, I never felt this way. The connection you and I have together I can't just say I don't feel it. I want you to be around me as much as possible. When you are gone I am counting down till I can see you again." Mark said softly to her trying not to draw attention to the area they where in alone.

"I know the feeling" She said softly as she gently brushed his cheek. He leaned down again and kissed her softly as he pulled her closer to him. "M-m" She tried to talk between the kisses "Mark, I better get back out there."

"Yes, I guess" He said and looked at her and gave her one more last kiss before opening the door for her. She walked out to the floor and went back to charting like nothing has happened. Her cheeks still felt warm as she smiled to her self.

The night continued and it was soon time for dinner. "Kara, there is a phone call for you" The secretary called over the floor speakers. She walked up to the desk and smiled.

"Thanks Diane" She said with a smile and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey" She heard Mark's voice on the other end of the phone and tried hard not to show how excited she was to hear him "Dinner is served down here... You two coming down"

"Yes, be right there" She smiled and hung up the phone. Diane knew who called and watching the reaction to the call it had to be good. "Diane I am going to dinner"

"Okay" She said and watched as she walked over to Dave's area

"I am sure your stomach is telling you its dinner time like mine is" Kara leaned up against the wall.

"Yes, I will be a little late. I have to finish somethings up here first, but go on down." He looked at her and smiled.

"Okay, don't be too late" She smiled and grabbed her purse. Kara walked down to the little dining area. It was nice to work second shift, because half of the time there was no one around and the silence filled the once busy hallways. Kara opened the door to the dining area and see Mark standing next to a table filled with BBQ chicken, vegetables and mash potatoes. "Wow, you sure made a spread this time" She giggle and smiled

"Nah, I am just keeping my word and treating you two." He smiled and stretched out his hand to take hers. He wrapped her into his arms and kisses her softly. "Come sit down and enjoy dinner while you can." Kara smiled and sat down next to Mark as the two of them dished out the food.

Dave walked down to the dinning area and looked in seeing Mark and Kara already eating away. He started to laugh "Don't eat it all!"

"Trust me. Mark made enough food to feed the whole place" Kara laughed at him

"It sure does look like it" Dave sat down across from the two of them. He took a bite of his chicken "Very good I have to say!"

The three shared a few laughs as they ate and began to clean up. Dave noticed how Mark and Kara looked at each other for most of the dinner. Dave finally leaned up against the table and looked at the two of them. "I am just going to ask" Dave started "Is this" he shook his hands back and forth "official?"

Mark looked at Kara who blushes a deep red. He then looked back at Dave "yeah it is" He smiled and hugged Kara.

"That is great I think!" Dave said with a smile and a little chuckle. "Well, I am out for a smoke. See ya on the floor." He said and walked out down the hall.

Mark took Kara's hand and walked her back up to the floor. Mark held her close to him as they went up the elevator. He stopped right before the floor and kissed her softly "I don't care who see how much I care for you" he whispered softly.

Kara blushed and leaned into Mark "You always know what to say to make me blush." She smiled "I will talk to you later... go get some sleep."

"Have a good night let me know when your home" He kissed her once more and watched her walk back to the floor. He smiled to himself for once in his life he was having an indescribable feelings for another person.

The rest of the night finished with little excitement. Dave and Kara walked out together talking to one another and the subject of Mark got started.

"It's serious huh?" Dave said and looked over at her

"Yeah, he sort of made it official tonight" Kara blushed "I wish I could control my self. Every time I talk about him or think of him my face gets blushed out"

"That is cute tho. It means something" Dave smiled at her "Kara take each day new and enjoy it!"

"Your right, Dave, your always right" She giggled "I will see you tomorrow."

Kara drove home thinking about nothing but Mark. She knew this was right and some how was feeling good about it. She pulled up to her house and slowly gathered her things to take into the house. She opened the door and walked in. She then took out her phone and decided to just text Mark to let him know she was home. She smiled as she put down her phone and got her self ready for bed.

The phone rang as Kara rolled over and picked it up "Hello?" She said sleepy and wishing it was still night time.

"Hey sleepy" Kara smiled and blushed a little

"Hi Mark" she yawned and cuddled her pillow.

"You hungry?" he asked her

"Oh, I don't know yet" she giggled "I didn't even get out of my comfortable bed" She heard knocking on the door. "Hang on Mark I have to get up no someone is knocking on my door"

"Aw, that is not fun your getting out of your comfortable bed" He chuckled at her a little.

"Yeah your telling me" she said as she walked down the stair "I was having this dream..." she grab a hold of the door knob and open the door a little to peek out

"Yeah" Mark said and smiled as he closed the phone and Kara opened the door.

"Very funny!" she said almost grumpy with a smile as she crossed her arm as Mark smile and kissed the top of her head. Mark walked into Kara apartment and closed the door.

"You look so cute in your pjs" Mark smiled and Kara giggled as she looked down at her tight tank top and shorts. "You should go take a shower and get ready. I want to take you out for lunch before work."

Kara giggle and dances around a little "You mean me going out like this wouldn't look so great?"

"I am sure I would be very happy, but you might not be as happy." He smiled and watched as she ran up the step to go shower and change.

Mark sat in the living room and watched TV as Kara got ready. He looked around the room and his eye caught pictures that were sitting on a computer desk. He got up and took a closer look. There was pictures of Kara as a bridesmaid in a wedding that had to be of a sister or a cousin since the bride had some of her features. Another one was Kara looking over this beautiful sunset as she sat on some rocks high up. There was a small one of a beautiful yellow cocker spaniel sitting. Mark smiled as he walked around the room looking at her bookcase filled with books and some nicknacks.

Kara came down the steps as she came into the living room and looking at Mark."you okay?" She asked him and smiled

"Yeah" he paused and smiled "nice outfit" he said as he noticed the light blue scrubs that had fabric on the sides. She had her hair up in a ponytail like normal that swag back and forth as she walked over to him. He hugged her tightly and kissed her gently as he slid his hand against her thigh. "Come lets get some lunch"

The two of them sat the the soup bar as they rubbed elbows with each other and leaned into one another sharing soups and laughs with one another. Mark smiled and looked at Kara. "You know that picture of you in a wedding, who's wedding is that?"

"Oh that is my sister's" She paused "that picture is about 2-3 years old by now. She has 2 kids now and pregnant with the 3rd."

"Where is your family?" He asked as they ate

"Most of them are in Pennsylvania" She giggled and the joy was interrupted with Mark's pager going off. "Are you on call?"

"Not that I know of. It will just be one minute I promise" He kissed her softly and walked out of the small restaurant and got on his cell phone.

Kara watched Mark and began to think about what the future could be like being with him. He was Mark the new hot, genius doctor that was once known around the world as The Undertaker, who stole million of hearts. She wondered if she could fill such a void for Mark.

"Sure, I will be right there" Mark said as he closed the phone and then sighed. He looked up at Kara through the window and smiled. She could tell in his eyes that they had to go. She was happy tho to be able to have some public alone time with him. Mark walked back in to the restaurant "Hey babe, I hate to cut this short, but they need me in there for a consult." He paused

"That is fine, just drop me off at home" She smiled

"No, I was thinking you could come with me." He smiled and she looked at him

"Are you sure about this... Its going to be news all over the hospital" Kara cleaned up the area the two where sitting at.

"Kara" He grabbed a hold of her two hands and looked at her "If I can take on a 300lb man in the ring. I am sure that I can take a few women gossiping about this beautiful woman taking my heart" He smiled and Kara blushes as he kissed her softly before they left.

The two of them pulled up to the hospital as Kara grabbed her backpack and her purse. Mark waited for her and took her hand as the two of them walked in hand and hand to the ER. Mark walked right up to the nurses station and found the chart that he needed. He flipped through the labs and circled a few things. Kara stood by Mark who turned to her ever so often talk out his idea and continued on.

"Hey Kara and Dr. Calaway" one of the nurses said to them and Kara smiled at her as she continued on her way. Kara knew the cat was out of the bag and soon there was several nurses that she has not seen since she started working showing up in the ER.

"I will be right back" Mark said as he kissed Kara's forehead and she took a seat behind the glass normally where the doctors sit and talk about the cases. Kara waited as she watched Mark talk to the patient and then coming out to speak to one of the ER doctors. He looked up and see Kara watching him. He smiled and winked at her and she blushes. Mark enjoyed that he could tell that she has seen him.

A few weeks later the whole hospital had watch out for what they called 'Karaway' when both Mark and Kara was in the hospital. Mark tried hard to keep the gossip to a minimum when he was around putting end to all rumors. He wanted this to work out with Kara and put a lot of effort into it. He knew that his 'family' was coming to town for at least the weekend and wanted to take Kara along to meet some of his friends.

"Did you get off this weekend?" Mark asked Kara as she was charting on a patient.

"Yes" She giggled "I wish you would just tell me what you are planning"

"Don't worry I will make sure you will know what to wear" He smiled "I have a few friends/ family members I want you to meet"

"Okay, but please don't let it be the ones that will judge what I wear, or how I am not into the latest fashion." She looked up at him as she sighed giving up to Mark's plan.

"I promise" Mark said with a smile as he kissed her goodbye for the night.

Dave and Kara walked out with one another to their car as they started talking about the weekend. Dave sighed and sort of left the cat out of the bag "Is Mark taking you to see wrestling this weekend?"

"Not that I know of" She said and stopped dead in her tracks putting the pieces all together

"Are you okay?"

"Yea, I am just in so much trouble" She said and looked at Dave "Mark asked me to have off this weekend that it was important that his family was coming into town. I didn't think that it was his WRESTLING family."

"Well, what did you think it was?" Dave paused and laughed a little "Kara it is not like they are any different from any other family member he has. I am sure they will enjoy you" He said and patted Kara on her shoulder as she stood at her car.

"Oh my I hope you are right!" She called to Dave as he continued to walk. Dave smiled and nodded his head almost as in saying don't worry things will be fine.

Kara laid in her bed and just waited for sleep to come and get her. All she could think of was all of these beautiful girls she has seen on the TV talking about her walking around Mark. Kara wasn't this 'bomb shell' she thought to her self how was she ever going to measure up to these girls. Her phone rang as she rolled over and seen it was Mark.

"Hello?" She answered

"Are you okay?" Mark paused "you didn't text me that you got home"

"Sorry there is a lot on my mind about this weekend." She paused "Why didn't you just tell me that we were going to see wrestling?"

"Because I didn't want you to worry about anything that could happen" he confessed to her

"Well I am and now I can't sleep" she sighed as she tried to cuddle with her pillow.

"Hun, there is nothing to worry about. These people are really nice and will welcome you will open arms. They are not as bad as you think" He said to her trying to calm her fears.

"I better get to sleep" She said not wanting his comfort.

"Okay sleep well good night"

"Good night" she said and hung up the phone. She looked at the time and rolled around some more until she finally gave up to the night.

Mark paced back and forth in the living room as he waited for Kara to get dressed. He wanted tonight to go with out any issues. This would show him if Kara could hang with almost anyone that he would meet within his life. Mark worried about everything that could go wrong. He knew how the everyone would treat her well. It was just how her reaction will be.

Kara paced as she pulled one dress after another out of the closet until she finally picked one that would work for her. She wore very little natural makeup as she continue to check her self out in the mirror. She has not been this nervous for a long time. She picked up her small pocketbook as she headed down to Mark.

Mark stood at the end of the stairway as he looked up at the stair amazed at what he was seeing. Kara wore a pale 3 layered laced dress that had a spaghetti strap stop that was trimmed with the lace. She let her hair down the redness contrasting to the pale dress. She wore some wooden wedged heels. She stopped at the bottom and smiled as she looked at Mark.

"I think I am ready" She said as she took a deep breath. Mark walked up to her and wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into him. He smiled and kisses her softly and gently. He slide his hand against her hip. He gently held her.

"You look so beautiful!" He whispered into her ear and kisses her cheek gently. They both smiled and looked at one another. The two of them gathered their things and headed out to Mark's car. Kara reached over and held onto his hand gently as they pulled up to the WWE superstars parking lot. Mark parked and went over and helped Kara out the door. He bent down and kisses her softly

"Everything will be great." He held her hand as the two of them walk toward a crowd that was held back on either side. There was tons of fans now running to the gate once they seen who was coming. Mark shook her hand gently as she smiled and pushed her hair behind her eat gently as the crowds began to chant "Undertaker" as he walked by. He stopped a few times signed a few fans' things as they entered. Mark would stop a few times and Kara would stop and stand behind him as she smiled and waved a few fans calling her "Taker's Lady." Mark pulled Kara close to him and kissed her neck softly as she blushed and cuddled into him. The crowd went wild and Mark smiled.

"They sure do enjoy you as much as I do" He whispered to her. He gently moved the both of them toward the entrance of the arena. The two of them checked in and got passes to backstage. Kara looked around as she watched all the wrestlers walking around chatting with one another. There was a cafeteria area in which people just hung out, ate, and talked. "I can't wait for you to meet my friends" Mark paused "They are like my family away from home" He smiled and Kara looked at him.

"Thank you for bringing me with. This has been an experience already" Kara smiled and Mark hugged her and kissed her softly as he hear a familiar voice behind him

"That is not a sight you get to see every day... The Undertaker showing his soft side" Glen said with laugh in his voice

"Nice to see you again Glen" Mark slap his hand and hugged him as Kara turned bright red in her cheeks. "Kara this is Glen. He is like my brother. Glen this is my girlfriend Kara" Kara smiled and shook his hand gently

"Nice to meet you, Glen"

"Like wise" he smiled and looked at Mark "So, what happen you just decided to come back for one more time?"

"Nah, you are in my new yard now" He chuckled that deep laugh of his "How are things with Michelle?"

Glen smiled "Fine, why don't we get the girls together and then we can catch up on things for a little"

"Sounds good to me" He smiled and placed his arm around Kara's waist and cuddled her into him. She looked up and smiled at him and he kissed her nose softly.

Michelle answered her dressing room door and leaped into Glen's arms as they kissed. "Oh my god Mark... it has been such a long time!" She almost screeched as she hugged him and smiled "What brings you here?"

"Just came to visit and have some fun." He paused "Kara this is Glen's girlfriend Michelle and Michelle this is my girlfriend Kara"

"Very nice to meet you!" Michelle shook her hand "it is about time someone warms this deadman's heart" She smiled

"Its nice to meet you too, Michelle" Kara blushed.

"I was thinking you would show Kara around while Mark and I catched up" Glen said to her with a smiled

"Sure hun" She smile and stole a kiss "Oh Kara there are things backstage that is the best for woman"

Kara leaned against Mark before they split ways. Mark kissed her softly and Kara leaned into him and smiled "You will be okay. It won't be long" Mark whispered to her and kissed her again.

"Okay, I will see you soon" She said softly to him before she followed Michelle into her room.

Glen chuckled a little "She is like a child compared to you"

"Yeah well. I know she is all mine" He smiled "I can make her blush all the time"

"Yeah yeah she is all yours" He paused "What have you been doing?"

"Nothing much I am a doctor now" He laughed a little "I work at the local hospital and as soon as I hear you guys where coming around. I got on the horn with Vince"

"Sounds like a good thing to have you walk around the back again to chat with and see the younger generation reaction to such a man like your self." Glen pat Mark's back

"How are things with Michelle?" He paused "Is she the one yet?"

"I don't know yet" He paused "I am not really ready to just settle down, get out of the business, and have a family." He paused again "You on the other hand... seam to adjusting well"

"Yeah I guess I am" He smiled and thought about Kara. Glen continued to rattled on and on about life on the road. Mark stopped Glen in the middle of a story "Glen, I think she is the one"

"Wait a second you mean that you and Jennifer are done?" Glen looked at Mark "You been on and off with her for years and not to mention how long do you really know Kara?"

"Jennifer has also be cheating on me for a long time. How could I be with someone like that?" He paused and looked at Glen "I can see my self growing old with Kara. She is funny, sweet, caring, and loyal. Not to mention nothing like Jennifer."

"I don't know Mark. I would give your self sometime. If she is that special for you then she is worth the wait" Glen shrugged "When was the last time you seen Jennifer?"

"About 2-3 weeks ago." He paused "She started to show up at the hospital. The last thing I want is Kara and Jennifer to meet."

"Yeah I could just image what Jennifer could say" Glen laughed.

"Yeah" Mark sighed as he began to think about Jennifer as Glen continued on his stories from the road. Jennifer was Mark's love from college. She kept going out with him on and off, and Mark always knew she was cheating, but could not just let the girl that was with him was he was poor go.

The four of them meet up with each other at the cafeteria. Mark kissed Kara and smiled as she looked up at him with her twinkling eyes. "How was it?"

"Very nice. I would love to have a personal assistance to make sure I look great every day." She giggled "One for hair, one for makeup, and one for clothing"

"Very nice... please write it down for Christmas" He kissed the top of her head and smiled. "You two better get ready. Kara and I are going to go to our seats"

"Good luck you two" Kara said as she was guided by Mark down the hallway.

"I am glad you had a good time with Michelle" He smiled and cuddled her as the two of them tried to talk, but most of the time got interrupted by fans in the crowd wanting to speak to him. Kara crossed her legs and sat in silence as she watched the matches from ring side. Mark began to think about Jennifer as he went back to what Glen had to say about his current status. Kara reached over and brushed her hand against Mark's as he held her hand and smile and pulled her close for a hug and a kissed her head.

Some of the wrestling crew invited Mark and Kara out for some drinks. Mark enjoyed this time the most having a beer with his friends as they all talked and the girls danced to the DJ. Kara and Michelle danced on the dance floor with their drinks in hand. The two seam to be having fun as they laughed with each other as they danced.

"Whats on your mind?" Glen finally asked Mark as Mark looked back at him.

"Just the mess I am getting my self into" Mark paused and sort of looked at Glen for advice.

"Look, your heart wants what it wants. If that means that your done and done forever wit Jennifer then be done with her and put what you want into Kara." Glen said "I am not trying to make you stay with Jennifer I just knew how much Jennifer meant to you and that is why you didn't want to have her out of your life."

Michelle and Kara dances with each other as the men look at them. They where sure that a few fantasy where being made while the girls dances. Michelle leaned to talk to Kara in her ear "So, you think you could do this with me every night?"

"Oh my that is a lot dancing and teasing" She giggled back as Michelle placed her hand on the lower back of Kara and pulled her closer.

"Your so much fun to be around. We must do this again and again" She laughed to Kara "Your the first girl in a lot time that I can joke with and play with and know there is nothing sexual there.. That when the night is over we go home with our men and enjoy your self."

Kara looked at Michelle and leaned to her "I haven't slept with Mark"

"Oh" Michelle said and Kara couldn't figure out if that was a surprised oh or a bad oh.

The girls returned over to the boys and Kara took a seat on Mark's lap. He kissed her softly as she took the shot of what Mark had in front of him and took a little sip. "That is super strong" She said to him and Mark laughed and finished the shot.

"Well yeah it is not meant for a lady to drink" Mark snickered a little "You just about ready to go?"

"Yeah that doesn't sound like a bad thing" She smiled and leans down and kissed him softly and slowly placed her arms around his neck softly. Mark gently slide him hand against her inner thigh softly.

Michelle leaned in to Glen and whispered "Mark didn't take her...yet" and Glen began to click on some of the information that Mark was telling him through out the night. Maybe it was not a good idea of him to bring up Jennifer, but it was too late to take that back.

Kara smiled at Mark and gently leaned back as she wiggled her self conformable in Mark's lap. "Glen, are you guys going to be around tomorrow?"

"Yeah out flight leaves in the late afternoon."

"Great! Lets meet up for some lunch before you guys leave" Mark said and slapped hands with Glen and the girls said goodbye to each other as Mark gently glided Kara and himself out of the club.

The drive home was filled with laugh and tons of stories of you did that? How is that possible? Between the two of them. Kara had a wonderful night and enjoyed each other company along with Mark's friends.

Mark parked his car and helped Kara out. "Thank you for a great night, Mark"

"Anytime I am glad that you enjoyed your self." He paused at the door and pulled Kara closer to him. He kissed her softly sliding his hand down her back to her bottom slowly feeling her body press into his.

"Mark" Kara whispered "Will you stay the night?" She puckered her lips together as she turned the knob to her door and walked inside to see if Mark would follow her. Mark closed the door behind him as he stood in the darkness as he felt Kara's hand slowly rub against his cheek and she kissed him softly.

Kara walked up the stairs and turned around once she got at the top and threw her dress at Mark as it landed in his face. He knew what it was and darted up the steps after her. Mark pulled her close to him as they kissed each other. Mark laid her against the bed softly as his finger tips traced her bra and little panties as he took of his shirt exposing his tattoos. Kara wiggled up higher on the bed and kissed Mark softly pulling him down to her as he slowly slide his hand against her thighs. He positioned him self over top of her as he gently kissed her softly.

She leaned up to him and gently whispered "I never felt this way the way I feel when I am with you" She leaned back down and Mark got a good look of her body. Her breast full and round with a curve hips and stomach falling to a very delicate panties. Mark smiled and kissed her softly as he slide his hand down her body into her panties and gently made small circles against her clit as she moved her hips towards him. She ran her hand down his body leaving little tingling Mark as she reached his pants and began to work them off.

Mark stopped and stood at the side of them bed as he took off his pants and boxers allowing his member stand tall as Kara crawled to the side of the bed and wrapped her hands around his member. She gently sucked, nibbled, and teased her way until Mark's member is being deep throat more and more. Mark held his hand behind his back as he watched her his mind began to go wild as he tried to control himself before spilling into her mouth. He watched as he seen Kara place her own hands in her panties playing with her self and knew that he could just not watch as her pleased her self.

Mark stopped her as he leaned her back into the bed once more snapping off her bra and pushing aside her panties. He plucked her nipples to pointed cones and then lick them down back to her breast as he slowly slid his hand to her mound feeling her wetness seeping out. He places kissed her again as he could feel her hips already starting the rocking motion. He gently licked cleaned his fingers and kissed her again. The taste of her turning her on more then she thought. Kara slid her panties off of her body gently as she made room for Mark.

He held her closely into his chest as he slid in deeply. Kara moan and bit into Mark's shoulder. Mark growled she was tighter then he thought she would be. He began to notice as he tried to wiggle deeper inside of her. "Oh baby" He said softly to her as she looked up into Mark's eyes. His green eyes hazed over as she purred into his chest. The warmth wrapped around Mark's member as he continued in the missionary position slowly and gently rocking her back and forth until she was use to him.

Kara gently moved her legs to place them around Mark's neck as he pulled her closer and began to ruff it up. He took deep longer thrusts into her and changed it up ever so soften smack her bottom the loud crack over the moans of both of them. She quickly began to climb the mountain as he placed his thumb over her clit and rub it into circles.

"Mark... Mark" She called clenching onto his arms and his member as she orgasm. Mark was not far behind he growled deeply and spilled himself into her. He held himself up over her as Kara placed her feet back on the bed and leaned up slowly to kiss him softly. She planted kisses all around his neck and cheeks before he finally rolled over to lay down on the bed.

Mark kissed her back softly and pulled up the cover "Oh baby" Mark said softly and cuddled her against him softly. Kara smiled at him taking in his scent and smiled as she feel asleep in his arms.

Kara woke up to the smell of food. She got out of bed and washed up a bit in the bathroom before putting on some pjs and making her way down stairs. She smiled to see Mark cooking pancakes. "Good morning beautiful!" He said with joy as he walked over to her and kissed her gently.

"Morning" She smiled and Mark served two plates of pancakes and sat down to eat breakfast. "Oh my that is a lot of food for breakfast, and I am sure you are going to want me to eat in front of Michelle and Glen" She giggled.

"Well yeah... don't worry I am sure what you don't eat I can finish." The two talked and laughed over some of Mark's stories of the road. Mark stopped dead in the middle of a story as he tried to somehow get Michelle's part in the story to changed, but there was nothing he could do to change what has happened.

"Are you okay?" Kara finally asked him

"Yeah I am fine" Mark lied to her and they sort of both knew that he lied.

The day went as plan as they meet up with Glen and Michelle for lunch and they all said their goodbyes and Mark promised to see them more on the road, which would of meant that he would have to take a vacation sooner or later from the hospital. Kara and Michelle traded number and began a great friendship to one another. Mark and Kara said there goodbyes as well as the weekend of fun and games where now going to be back at work on Monday morning with a lot of questions to be answered by fans of the wrestling world.

"Mark look I know I am not the best girlfriend in the world, but please give me a chance to make it up" Jennifer said to Mark as he was charting on a patient chart. Jennifer wore a very low cut top and mini skirt with heels.

"I don't even know where you have been for the last month" Mark said as he looked up at her disappointed and at the same time still loving her. "A lot of things has changed" He paused and wanted to tell her about Kara, but knew it would just get her started.

"Look, I know things has changed, but please Mark... don't you think I deserve a second chance?"

"And a third and a fourth and a whole do over" Mark looked at her "I keep forgiving you for what reason?" He looked at his chart and noticed that Kara was watching what was going on from the nurses station. He could just image what was going through her head when she seen him fighting with another woman.

Jennifer stopped and twirled her bleach blonde hair in her fingers "Because I love you" She said as she looked over and Kara and stuck up her nose. Kara gave a weird look back.

"Jennifer think about something for me for next time I see you... When is loving someone is just not enough?" Mark said as he placed a chart back and closed the lid to the side desk and walked down the hall away from both girls.

"WHAT YOU LOOKING AT!" Jennifer screamed at one of the orderlies as they passed her. She stomped her feet and followed Mark.

"Who was that?" Dave asked Kara.

"Your guess is a good as mine..." She sighed and went on to her patients.

Dave was outside smoking as Mark walked over to him. "Hey, what are you up too?"

"Nothing much" Dave left out a drag out smoke.

"So, I guess you seen the little stunt this afternoon?" Mark paused and waited for Dave.

"Yeah, it was sort of hard to miss. The best part of it all was the screaming and the stomp off." Dave laughed at Mark.

"You mean Kara and Jennifer spoke?"

"Oh no, Jennifer freaked out on this orderly that was walking by" Dave paused "But it would be a sight to see if Kara got to her."

"Yeah that is one bridge that I don't want to see when they meet"

"I am sure Kara would be respectful to your girlfriend."

"Please, don't call her that" Mark sighed "Jennifer is not my girlfriend."

"Did you tell her that?" Dave continued smoking his cigarette,

"Well how could I?" He paused "She was missing for about a month now ad of course I fell in for Kara."

"Well, you could of just told her today. That could be the end of it."

"You know what she wanted today... a second chance"

"In which you should of said... Look things changed and I moved on" Dave tried to get Mark to understand what happened.

Mark sighed and looked at Dave and crossed his arms. Dave was right and Mark just had to see it. But now that he gave Jennifer something to think about. Who knew when she was going to come back with a strange answer.

The night continued on its way Mark wanted to talk to Kara about what happened today at work. He sort of been avoiding her because he didn't really know what to say to her. Mark sat at home and waited for a phone call from Kara saying that she is home.

"Hey" Mark paused "Just the girl I was thinking about"

Kara giggled "I hope I am the only girl beyond patients on your mind"

"Of course" Mark smiled and shook his head as he knew once again knew he lied.

"I just wanted to let you know I was home now" She smile and the two talked on the phone tonight about work and friends. The two finally said goodnight to each other. Kara stayed up a bit and read her book as she was almost done with it. She enjoyed this alone time she had to her self as she slowly began to fall asleep in her book.

The next day Kara was sitting down in the cafeteria as she finished up her book. She was disturbed by a patient sitting next to her. "Excuse me have you seen Dr. Mark Calaway?"

"Not yet I have not" Kara paused "Can I help you with something?"

"Well, Him and I have been having some issues and he asked me a question about when is love not enough. But I think that love can always be enough. Its like him and I have been dating for such a long time. I always loved him when he would choose his work over me."

"But he is a doctor there is going to be a lot of time that he has to pick work over you... It could be a life or death situation" Kara tried to explain, but then realized that she wouldn't get it and she after all thought that she was Mark's girlfriend. "So, how long have you and Mark have been dating?"

"Well we been dating for about 5 years now" She paused "I am hoping that one day he will love me enough to make me his wife"

"That seams like the right things to do since you two have been together for a long time"

"Yes, and since I am a little late." She paused "It would just make a perfect moment"

"Late?" Kara asked

"Yes" she mumbled "Ya know with your monthly flow"

Kara mouth wanted to drop open as she was putting all these pieces together and began to honestly want to scream at Mark the next time she seen him. "Oh, well I see Dr Calaway just came into the cafeteria." Kara pointed out to Jennifer.

Mark seen the two girls speaking as he walked over and took a deep breath. "Hello Kara and Jennifer."

"Hello Dr. Calaway..." Kara began and Jennifer jumped into his arms and kisses him softly "I shall let you to talk" She said as she pull her bag over and shoulder and grabbed her book. She shot a hard look at Mark. Mark wanted to stop her and talk to her, but the words didn't come out.

Mark and Jennifer sat down and started to talk. "Mark, I think I am pregnant" She told him "I would love it if we both could get engaged and go through this together. We been through everything already together. I mean I still love you after all the time you picked your work over me. I understand that you trust me to be faithful, caring, loving, soul mate like am with you." She reached out and grabbed his hands to hold his hand.

"Wait. Trust you!" Mark paused pulled his hands away and took out a script and wrote something on it "You have cheated on me so many times through college and I am sure after college." He paused and handed her the paper "Look go take the test and if you are pregnant... I will do what is right." He stood up letting Jennifer sit at the table alone.

"Dave!" Kara cried as Dave hugged her tightly against his chest as she cried in the linen closet. "I can't believe it. He has been dating her the whole time. I am just the in-between girl."

"Don't think of it as that" Dave tried to explain "I know Mark has been on and off with Jennifer. You don't know if you two where dating him at the same time."

"But she knows him all through college, and now pregnant with his child"

"You don't know that" He said to her and she just wanted to leave the hospital right now. "Come on girl get your self together and we gotta get out there and do our thing just like we do every night"

"Your right" She paused "I must get back to the real world and get out of this whole fake one." Dave left her alone in the linen closet for a little bit while he went out to the floor and ran right into Mark.

"Hey Dave" Mark called to him and Dave turned around slowly knowing who it was.

"Hello Dr Calaway" He smiled and paused "What can I do to help you?"

"I am just looking for Kara. Do you know where I can find her?"

"I have not seen her today, yet" He paused hoping he wouldn't ask any questions beyond that.

"Look, if you see her... let her know I am looking for her" He said and patted Dave shoulder and walked by him.

Kara continued on her shift. As she tried to forget about what was going on in her life outside of here. She leaned up against the wall and talked to Dave "I think I am going to go to dinner":

"Okay I will be down in a bit" Dave said and Kara grabbed her things and left the floor.

Kara made her way down to the smoke room as she sat outside at the picnic table. She looked up at the stars as she slowly began to eat her dinner. She had so much on her mind. She wiped her cheek as a tear slowly rolled away.

"I never meant to hurt you" Mark finally said standing in the doorway to come back.

"Who told you I was here?" Kara tried to hold the stiff upper lip.

"No one. I sort of knew that this would be the spot you would go to think" He paused and walked over to her and gently sat across from her. "Look I just want a few minutes. I mean it I just want to make things clear with you. I didn't know that Jennifer was coming back. She has been in and out of my life for years now. I have not physically been with her for months now. I am not even sure she is pregnant. She has lied so much to me I can't believe her." He took a deep breath "Kara I really care for you" Mark reached out to her. She allowed him to touch her hand and the tears just flowed.

"I can't believe that you think I am that stupid." She sighed "If you got HER pregnant. It was while WE were together." She moved her hand from Mark and wiped her tears."And if that is the way you show how much you cared for me..." She paused and her lips shacked a little as she tried to talk to Mark "I am not going to break up a family like my family was."

"Kara, you okay?" Dave asked as she turned toward him at the doorway and Dave seen Mark sitting there as she went over. Kara grabbed her things and headed back into the hospital.

It has been about a month and Mark has been avoiding Kara hoping that she would come back to him. He was missing her, but didn't want to push her more then what she was already. Mark noticed a lab sheet come across his pile of paper work. He pulled it out and placed it in his pocket. He was excited and wanted to share the news with someone, but who would care. The woman he cared so much about he was also the one avoiding him. Mark picked up his cell and called Kara and wanted to share the good news.

"Hey, you reached Kara. Leave me a message and I will get back to you" Mark smiled as he heard her voice so sweet and innocent in his ear.

"Hey Kara, its Mark. I got good news and I wanted to share it with you. Jennifer is not pregnant and the next time she walks in I am going to tell her to turn around and walk back out." He paused and thought about all the things he wanted to say "Kara, I still care for you" He said softly and hung up.

Mark was sitting outside the hospital enjoying the sun as he chatted with Dave as he smoked. Dave pointed over to a small blonde hair blue eye woman walking their direction.

"Who's the fox?" He asked Mark

"Oh That is Jennifer. I have been waiting for this day for 2 weeks since I got the news she wasn't pregnant"

"Take it easy on her... after all"

"No way your kidding me" He said and Jennifer wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek.

"Hey sweetheart" She whispered to him softly

"Hi Jennifer" He sighed and she looked at him.

"Whats wrong? You don't sound happy and I did what you asked for" She smiled proud that she took a pregnancy test.

"Jennifer you took the test almost over a month ago."

"Well, I was busy" She said and Dave snicked a little and then took another drag of his cigarette.

"Jennifer your not pregnant." Her mouth parted a little in shock "I am done with you. My life has changed and I don't need a cheating, low life, never have time, sleeping with everyone girlfriend. So, I am telling you loud and clear... I am not dating you anymore and I want nothing to do with you!"

"But- But!" Jennifer tried to talk "We can try for a baby I am sure it takes time."

"I don't want a baby with you! I don't want anything to do with you! Please leave and never contact me again!" Mark turned towards Dave and looked at him and waited to hear Jennifer walk away. She finally did and Dave smiled to Mark.

"Well, at least that is over with" Mark said to him finally "Now, I just have to win back Kara" He paused "I really miss her Dave"

"I think I have just the place for you to make the final move" Dave smiled and Mark looked at him with some hope. "But you will have to put in the time into moving back into her life."

Kara stood at the nurses station as she continue to read the one file of her patient. She had a lot of catching up since she stop taking care of Mark's patients. She tried to stay away from them as much as possible giving her less of a chance to run into Mark. It wasn't that she wasn't over him, which she wasn't. But it was more that she didn't want to fall back in love with him.

"Hey Kara" Dave said and passed her a card

"Whats this?" She asked

"Judy and I want to renew our wedding vows and your invited" They both smiled

"Sounds like that should be fun" She giggled and placed the invite into her pocket. She looked down the hall and spotted Mark and looked back down into the chart.

Mark seen that Kara seen him and he smiled wanting to go up to her and speak to her. He paused and walked around the other side of the nurses station and started his rounds. Dave waited till he was out of sight of Kara and walked up to Mark.

"Hey Mark, here is your invite I was telling you about?"

"Thanks" he paused "I am sure the wedding will be beautiful just like the first one"

"Yeah, it should be interesting." Dave smiled and continued on his way on the floor. Mark smiled and placed the invite inside his pocket.

Mark waited a while till Kara was on the same side of the hallway and walked over to her trying to get her to talk. "Excuse me, Kara?"

"Yes Dr. Calaway" She paused and looked quickly at him and then back at the chart. Mark was just happy she noticed he still was alive. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"Did you happen to get my flowers?"

Kara nodded and licked her lips gently "Yes, I did they where very beautiful" She paused "Thank you"

"Your welcome" He paused and wanted to say more, but didn't want to push that Kara was now talking to him. He waited for a while and just looked at her. She always looked so beautiful to him and her sweet smelling perfume lingered around her.

Kara was holding her breath as she wanted him to go away. She was worried having Mark to close could make her fall under his love spell. She missed everything about him the way he smiled, laugh and smell. She missed his kisses that took her breath away and the surprises that he would do while she was at work. She missed him more then she realized, but at this moment was so afraid of falling for him that she had to hold it together. She looked down at the chart once again as she seen him walk away. She wiped away a few tears that fell.

Dave seen the little conversation between Mark and Kara and could tell there was still hope. He noticed that Kara watched Mark and could just image what was going through her mind. He seen the tears that came once Mark left. He knew she realized that she just missed him.

As the days went by every time that the flower would just about to wilt there was a new dozen sitting at her door step waiting for her. She began to expect it. The day came that the flower where just began to wilt. The music was blaring in the house after her work out. She hear the doorbell ring and walked over to the door. She wiped her self off with the towel as she open the door. She stop in shock and looked at the eyes staring back at her.

Her mouth dropped open and she tried to say something, but nothing came out and then a small breath of air whispered "Mark"

He stood there with a hand full of purple tulips and roses "Hi Kara, These are for you" his hand out stretched for her to take them.

She smiled "thank you" she paused and took them her hand brushing against his and she could feel the sparks she was missing. She walked into the house and put the flowers into some water. She was hoping Mark would just come in, but she knew that he would stand there and wait for her to say to come in. He was such a gentleman that she always wanted. She returned to the door and Mark still stood there looking at her.

"I was hoping that we could talk" He paused and looked for her response.

"Um, yeah sure" she paused "Come on in" she backed away from the door and Mark took a step in. He passed her and took a seat at the kitchen table. She smelled his leather and gasoline smell and closed her eyes a little. She missed him the more he was around. She closed the door and turned towards him "would you like a drink?"

"Just some water" He said softly and Kara walked into the living room and turned off the music and then got two glasses of water. She placed one in front of Mark and the the other one she took with her to the other side across from him.

The two stared at each other for a bit and then Kara started to get her boldness back "So, what brought you here?" she finally said

"I knew you needed new flowers, and I wanted to see you" He paused and waited a while "I miss you Kara" The words lingered in the air for a while. Kara didn't want to say them back, but didn't know what else she could say. She looked at him and placed her hands in her lap as she tried to really not say a word "I truly never wanted you to hurt. I care for you so much. If I knew that Jennifer was going to come back into my life at the best time. I would of warned you of all the things between her and I." Mark took a sip of his water. Kara sat in silence "What happened over a month and a half ago I wish never took place. Is there a chance we could ever be like that again?"

"I am unsure what you mean? You mean me the mistress in your life. While another woman has your name written on her heart?"

"Please, I know you are hurt. I-I" Mark didn't want to sound like a broken record he wanted to tell her the true feelings about her, but now wasn't the time.

"I know you are sorry. You never meant to hurt me. But Mark I am hurt... I opened up and left you in and I was burned." she stopped and looked at him "I am sorry, but all I feel is this pain inside of me"

"I am sorry" He said softly and Kara stood up and darted up the steps to the bathroom and closed the door. She leaned against it as she cried into her hands and fell to the floor. 'How come I can not forgive him? How can I just get rid of this pain? Why do I love him so much' she thought to her self as she tried to hide her tears, but it was already known to Mark. He was listening to the silence and could hear the tears from the second floor. He bowed his head and sighed. He knew she was still in pain and to be the one that made the pain and now can not take it away was more painful for him then her. He stood quietly and left him self out.

Kara finally walked downstairs to see the chair moved as she began to search for Mark and found he was gone. She sat down on the couch and shook her head. She was a mess and felt like her walls where closing in. She looked over at her phone and noticed it was blinking. She picked it up and noticed Michelle texted her.

"Oh my god girl! That is not cool at all!" Michelle said over the phone

"I know, but ever since then I have been pulling away and I am having an unlimited supply of flowers" She sighed and laded down against the couch. "I know he is sorry he said it to me a million times... maybe I am just too thick headed to know he really means it and I should give him another chance."

"Maybe, it sounds like to me that your still in love with him Kara. Maybe you should embrace it"

"I don't know if I can. What if he hurts me again?"

"The Mark I know once he is in love... he is in love for the long hull. It is like I am with Glen we might fight, be mad at each other, but I always try to put that aside from everything and tell him that I love him and in need of him"

"Your right Michelle maybe I should just tell him how I feel." She paused and then started to think 'How am I going to do that, when we are barely talking'

The girls stayed on the phone for a while talking about everything from what was going on to where in the country they where now. The two of them have become quite close and understood how hard each life was.

Kara lay wide awake the night before Dave and Judy's renewing of the vows. All she could think about was Mark and how much she loved him. She rolled over and looked at the clock it was 3am.

Mark walked out of a room his scrub filled with blood. He walked into the changing area and stripped down to his boxers and grabbed some new scrubs. He slammed his fist against the locker door making a dent. His whole life felt like it was falling apart. His patients where dieing, his relationship was broken and there was nothing he could do to fix it. He wiped off his phone from the blood and seen the phone was blinking. He opened it and see the voice mail. Mark began to listen to it.

"Mark," A small female voice came in almost sounding sad yet hopeful "I love you. Everyday I miss you in a million ways and I can't tell you because I am afraid. I am afraid of loving you more then what I already love you" She stop and Mark could hear her sob a little "I know we are not really talking... most of it my fault. But I had to tell you." She stopped again almost like she was going to hang up but didn't "Oh, one day you will have to thank Michelle for this" Mark smiled grew across his face. He was over joyed with what Kara just told him. He wanted to leave right now run to her house and pick her up kiss her make her dreams come true.

"Dr Calaway" a nurse called from the door her back facing him "We need you in room 6"

"Be right there" He called back to her and too a deep breath and went out to face what was left of the real world for the night.

Kara stood in front of the mirror one last time. She wore a beautiful red with a black lace over lay dress. It crossed at her thighs and flowed at the bottom. The top was a thick strap with no sleeves. She smiled as she left her hair down flowing down the back of her dress. She held her small little black purse enough to hold a few things. She finally felt good enough to leave. She grabbed her gift and place it in the car as she made her way.

The room was decorated in beautiful silver and gold shades. Each table having white rose center pieces with candle lit all around it. She smiled and placed her gift on the table with the rest of them as she grabbed her self a drink at the bar and headed over to see groom. He greeted everyone as they came and took a seat in the beautiful garden.

"Oh my you do clean up very nice" Dave joked with Kara as she smiled and hugged him

"Trust me it took a lot of work to look like this" She giggled and he smiled

"I am nervous" He confessed to her.

"I can tell" She smile and hugged him again "The hardest part is over... She said yes she will marry you" He laughed at her

"I am sure your right" He said and smiled

"Well, I will let you go I want to get the best seat in the house to make sure that I get that picture of you with tears in your eyes." She smiled and headed down to her seat. She slowly drank her drink as everyone waited for the ceremony began.

Mark was running late as he pulled up. He quickly go out of his car making sure he looked decent and ran into the building. He placed his gift and quickly making his way to the ceremony already on its way. He sat down in the back of the group as he looked around and noticed Kara dressed very beautifully. He smiled at himself and sat back and watched the ceremony.

After the ceremony was over everyone slowly made their way back to the tables which where all label. Kara notice she was at a mix and match table. She didn't know anyone at the table, but one person... Mark. The crowd began to cheer as they introduce the wedding party and then the bride and groom came into the room being introduced. The party began as people where being served dinner and the group tapped on the glasses making the couple kiss.

Kara played with the food on her dish as she started to think. Mark could tell she wasn't liking it. She was wondering why he didn't bother to say anything to her yet. She swore she wasn't just dreaming the voice mail she left last night. She really hope he gotten the message. Sometimes it was just to hard to read doctors since they are always thinking about a million things. She placed her fork down and pushed her dish away. She would just wait for the cake.

Mark sat back and watched as he snacked on his food. He wanted to just move all the people around the table so he could sit next to Kara and maybe make this spark happen. He placed his hand in his pocket brushing against something and then removing his hand. He looked over at Kara as she looked away from him and slipped her water. He sighed and looked over at the dance floor as the first second dance.

After the first dance was over the DJ got on the microphone "Now the couple would like to invite every couple out to the dance floor for a special together the longest dance" With that the table that Mark and Kara sat at empty out and Mark made his move to sit next to Kara. Mark smile and Kara smile as he sat down next to her.

"They look to be in love" Mark said about the new couple

"Yes" She smiled and placed her one hand on her lap and the other reached for the glass of water to take a small sip.

"Would you like to dance?" Mark finally asked and Kara tried to think, but only the words from Michelle ran through her head.

"Sure why not" She smiled and Mark stood placing out his hand for her to take.

Dave smiled and leaned into Judy "See that couple. You know Kara and that is Dr Mark Calaway. They had a big falling out, but they both love each other and just need some help to get back on track"

"You are always the one that wanted to be a matchmaker" She smile and kissed him softly.

The two made their way to the dance floor as Kara dress gently flowed around her. She smiled as she noticed Mark was in a pretty suit and tie. Mark gently wrap his arms around her waist and pulled her in closely. She leaned her head on his shoulder " I wanted to let you know I got your voice mail" He said to her softly.

She shivered when she could think what he could say next "What did you think about it?"

Mark stopped a while his heart beating in his chest as his palms started to get all sweaty "I thought I should be honest an tell you something too" He knew that would get her going all the doubt and what could be wrong now running through her head. He pulled her a little away so he could see her blue eyes. He spoke softly "I have been in love with you since before that weekend we spent with Glen and Michelle. I love you a lot and have been wanting to tell you for a long time." Mark reached into his pocket and placed an object into his hand. "I promise you with every soul of my being that I will forever love you, protect you and need you." Kara looked down at the object he held between them. He held a ring made of white gold with two ruby red hearts in the middle having both their names Mark on one side Kara on other side. In the inside had a beautiful engraving 'But we loved with a love that was more than love.' His hands shacked a little as he held out the beautiful ring towards her waiting on an answer as he almost held his breath. "Just say the word, my love"

Kara started to cry as she held onto Mark's hand and she shook her head yes as her mouth stayed open wanting to say the words as her other hand shacked as she handed it to Mark to put the ring on. "Yes, Mark I will love you to the end off time." He slipped on the ring and picked her up as the two of them kissed and the crowd went nuts.

She smiled and Mark whispered to her "Your right I will have a lot of people to thank for this." They both laughed.


End file.
